Hyper Pervy Cloud
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: Cloud loves Leon but Leon won't notice him or his affections towards him so Cloud is acting very hyper and doing really perverted things around him. But will it work or will Leon Reject Cloud and break his heart! Well, Reon has something to say about that! I'm putting this on T-rating but it might go up. It's going to start out fluffy and then get really perverted.


Hyper Pervy Cloud

Neo: Super smexy CLeon fic in process here.

Neox: Yeah! Cloud is going to be SO OOC, Its ridiculous! And this is after KH2!

Cloud: Yay I get to be with my Lion, my master, my leader!

Leon: WHAT THE HELL he's doing?

Neo: Acting the way we are going to make him act. Horny, Persistent, Crazy in love with you, Hyper, Happy, Cheery, This may take awhile. But the thing is he only acts this way around you. He's the King of Ukes, after all.

Cloud: Thank you. You're so kind.

Neo: This fic may or may not be funny but it will have lots of fluff.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own. T-T!**

This story begins at night, but this was no ordinary night, this was the Night that Cloud came back, but was something different about him. Well this is a tale Of Super Hyper Pervy Cloud! He's willing to do anything to get his hands on Leon! And be fucked, no offense. Anyway, where shall we begin from the beginnin'...No, that too boring let's start at one of the Spiky blonde's many attempts of trying to make Leon sleep with him. Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Cloud was smirking as he got in the bed, but thing about this was that the owner of said bed was the Leader of Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee, Leon Leonhart. What was Cloud doing in Leon's bed you might ask? Well, the blonde has a huge crush on him, for one. Hell, whenever he's around Leon he's always so...how shall I say this without offending him? Giddy, Girly, and Giggly. Get it? The three G's of having a huge crush on a guy.

Cloud got on top of Leon's still sleeping body and started to lie down so his face was close to the older man's. Cloud was trying really hard, but no such luck on his part. He's tried everything except cross dressing or going to Reon, Leon's younger perverted twin. They look so much alike, yet they are so different. Cloud didn't have time to think when he heard Leon's voice.

"What are you doing in my bed Cloud, scratch that, Why the hell are you on **me** in my bed?" Leon calmly asked the spiky blonde man, who was frozen in shock at how beautiful Leon's eyes looked up close. Leon just got up which made Cloud fall off of him making him land on his bottom. Leon just turned to the side in his bed, in an annoyed way. Cloud just looked sullenly at the floor, in sadness of the the rejection from his crush. Leon only sees him as a friend anyway, so what is the point in trying to get the brunette.

The reason why Cloud was in love with Leon was because after winning his battle with Sephiroth in the world of darkness, something weird happened.

_Flashback  
_

_Cloud was breathing heavily as Sephiroth disappeared in the darkness meaning that he finally won. Cloud fainted and fell on the ground of the dark world. The darkness was still going to consume him anyway, so what was the point of defeating Sephiroth if he was still going to be consumed by the darkness. So this whole deal was useless and pointless.  
_

_Suddenly, a light appeared and then standing before was none other than Leon! The brunette saw the spiky blonde sprawled on the floor and ran toward him desperation and shock. Leon gently scooped up the tired fighter and held him in his arms bridal style and silently started to walk to a light which was the exit that Leon made.  
_

_"Le-Leon," Cloud moaned tiredly but Leon shushed him and told the Spiky haired blonde to take a rest. Cloud then lost conscience in the brunette's arms.  
_

_"You deserve a rest." Leon whispered to the unconscious spiky blonde before kissing him softly on the head.  
_

_Flashback End  
_

Cloud remembered everything exactly and he always blushed in shock and surprise that the Ice Prince would actually do that. It's still kind of hard to believe that Leon would show that much emotion with him, but won't show it towards anyone else but his brother. It's really weird how he works with his feelings. Cloud walked out of the room and went to Reon's room door which had a red sign that said 'INTRUDE UNINVITED AND YOU WILL DIE!' Sign on the door, and another sign below it that said 'I'm serious bitches.'

Cloud had a huge sweat drop on his head at the signs that were adorned on the door. Cloud shook away the nervousness away and knocked on the mahogany made door.

"Reon? Are you in there? It's me, Cloud," The spiky-haired man said. The door opened fast and before Cloud had a chance to notice what happened, Reon had wrapped his hands around Cloud's lithe waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Cloud's face had turned into a very red hue on across his face from the sudden hug.

"Well, well, well. I never ever thought that I'd see you coming to my room." The brunette said wearing his signature smirk across his face.

"Um actually," Cloud began getting out of Reon's strong hold in turn making the brunette sad that he was once again rejected by the spiky blond man.

"Well...you see...I've been trying to gain Leon's attention...But nothing seems to work...and he seems to be trying to distance himself from me." Cloud stated looking shy and bashful. Reon just smirked wider and then sat down and sighed at Cloud's bashfulness.

"My Ice Prince of a brother is just really distant from love and he really cares for you more than anybody in this committee just to let you know, Cloud." Reon said in a sly tone of voice because it was more him. Cloud was very confused by what Reon meant by that sentence, so Reon kind of laughed when the spiky blonde man tilted his head in confusion.

"Remember Cloud. Before the heartless invaded Radiant Garden, you were always picked on because you looked so girly and you weren't very tall." Reon explained very simple like. Cloud blushed at those memories because that was when he had first met Leon or Squall as his name was before the heartless attacked.

_Another Flashback_

_"Everyone gather around, we have a new member to our group." Ansem the Wise said in a pleasant voice as a smaller body was hiding behind him. The other kids in the castle were around the ages of 11-14 or 15. The only one who was younger than the others was a young girl who was sitting crisscrossed and she was wearing gray shorts and a long yellow shirt that had two pockets on lower part on both sides and she wore sandals. This young girl, who was seven years old, was named Yuffie Kisaragi. There were other teens with her who were with her were Reon Leonhart, the oldest looking of the group, who was wearing a black shirt that had crimson blood colored devil wings on the back of it and he was wearing black pants. He had red silver eyes and a smirk on his face. He also had brown hair that was ended to his neck.  
_

_Next beside him, reading his book, was his brother who was second oldest of the group, Squall Leonhart. He was wearing a plain White shirt and black pants like his twin brother and black shoes. He was too busy absorbed in his book to care what Ansem was saying. The others were Tifa, who wore a blue dress. Aerith, who was the flower girl and an Ancient, she wore a green dress and short boots.  
_

_"This is another orphan named Cloud Strife."  
_

_Everyone looked at the spiky haired boy who had the rest of his yellow hair in a pony tail. He wasn't very tall meaning he was young, he was probably about 4'7 at least. Reon whistled at the sight of the young boy which in turn caused Squall to hit him on the head with his book. Cloud had a red hue across his face from_ _embarrassment_(P.S. The clothing is based off of the Deviant art KH: DoC - HB kids sheet thanks for the pic Sakurabotou)_.__  
_

_"Hi m-my name is Clo-Cloud Stri-Strife it's honor to meet you all." The spiky haired blonde said very shy of his first impression to the others.  
_

_"Squall," Ansem started. "You are going to be in charge of Cloud. Be good to him and take care of him. Make sure to protect him if need be."  
_

_Squall was wide eyed at this. Wasn't Tifa's job to show new people the ropes._

_Two years later Cloud was less timid but...  
_

_"Ha Ha! Look Guys it's the girly boy!"  
_

_Hey, you wanna play dress up, Princess Cloud! Ha ha ha!"  
_

_What a laugh! He's so girlish!"  
_

_The insults always happened and Cloud sometimes never went outside to play because of it and Squall and Reon were both getting pissed off from it. What the hell am I saying, it made them want to shoot the kids in their heads! Squall was Cloud's guardian as instructed so he was supposed to be protecting Cloud from anything dangerous, but the spiky blonde haired boy just kept saying that it was nothing. Well, one day it turned into something.  
_

_"I'm not Girly!" Cloud had shouted in retort. The twelve bullies surrounded him and they were all taller and bigger than him since Cloud had only grown a mere 4 inches taller in the past two years. The bullies were smirking evilly.  
_

_"Yes, you are and that's that!"  
_

_"No I'm not!"  
_

_"I said you are, you little Bitch!" The first bully who looked to be the leader punched Cloud in the face,making the spiky haired blonde fall to the ground. When the others went to start their own beat down on the poor defenseless blonde who was still clutching his cheek that had gained a purple blotch on it, two bodies came out of nowhere and punched the first two kids. These two turned out to be Squall and Tifa. The others gasped as their own gang members were beaten down and then that surprise turned into rage.  
_

_"Get them!" The leader of the gang yelled.  
_

_Tifa then grabbed one of twelve bullies by the arm and threw him up in the air with a somersault kick. Yuffie then appeared out of nowhere and punched one in the most private parts making him cry in mere agony. Aerith appeared with a pot and started to hit a bully with it actually causing the poor boy to bleed, but she didn't stop.  
_

_"You do not fucking mess with us like that! You little piece of shit!" Aerith cursed while she brutalized the bully making sure that he was in coma.  
_

_Squall was checking up on Cloud to see the bruise on his cheek and touched it. Cloud gasped at the contact. Soon after that everyone of the bullies were pummeled.  
_

_Flashback End_

Reon made Cloud remember the past so he can't give up!

"Don't worry I'll help you!" Reon said smirking making Cloud a little skeptic.

"How?"

Neo: I'm going to end it right there! This is mostly a fluffy chapter but next chapter I'll make sure to increase the hyperness and perviness of the story but you'll have to review to make me do that!

Cloud: Hurry up and review!


End file.
